Clearing brush, timber, and other debris from a logging site has been a demanding and expensive task. Bulldozers and other tracked vehicles operated by a crew of up to ten men were brought to the site to plow the debris. Often it was difficult for the vehicles to reach the site. More often, the contour of the site (valleys or sloping ground) made it difficult for the vehicles to operate. Costs could be reduced with a method for clearing the debris which did not depend upon time-consuming, labor-intensive plowing.